The present invention relates to a polyester resin composition for engine peripheral parts, especially to a polyester resin composition suitable for the engine peripheral parts of transport vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles.
A cowling, among other engine peripheral parts, disposed at the upper portion of an engine is used for preventing engine from contacting with wires and pipes and for insulating noise and also serves as an emblem of the engine.
Conventionally, engine peripheral parts for transport vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles are made of polypropylene resins, polyamide resins or like synthetic resins. Engine peripheral parts made of the polypropylene resins, among the above resins, may melt or be deformed because of their poor heat resistance in case that the engine space of the vehicle is compactly designed. The engine peripheral parts made of the polyamide resins undergo changes in their size when they absorb water during their use. Thus, such parts can only be mounted at limited positions. The engine peripheral parts may also be discolored because the temperature inside the engine space may be raised to 120xc2x0 C. or higher.